My Teen Romantic Comedy Is Not as Fake as I had Expected
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: He had always regretted acting the way he does and now he faces the burden of the weight of his visage. Maybe she could help him, he was never really known for being genuine, but maybe, just maybe, Y would hear him out. One Shot.


**Just a little note. This paring idea came from gnt00q's** Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru Volume 12 **( btw the pen name sounds like a mobile suit serial number from gundam, gundam 00 quanta maybe? [Oh shit I just googled it, whadayaknow?]). More detailed notes below.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My teen romantic SNAFU. and this was typed in this sites Copy and Paste option so yeah.**

* * *

"Game Set!"

"I-I missed... we lost."

* * *

"It's alright team, we'll get them next time!"

One of my teammate said, getting mixed response from everyone. Some went along and cheered, others looked down probably thinking of ways we could have won the game, and me? I stayed quiet, mostly because no one was talking to me directly. I was the one that had the fucking ball during the last seconds of the game, I could have scored and got us an overtime, but no, I fucking didn't.

This was the first game in our third year, and I just had to start with this... I'm taking this as hard as you guys, probably even more so, I'm not fine, I don't wanna smile at a time like this, I know you guys are angry at me, please someone, anyone, say something...

"Hayato-kun..."

A very familiar voice called out through the door of the locker room, snapping me out of my thoughts... she's here, no. She can't see me like this. I looked around me, and realized I was now alone in the room, the others probably left without saying anything, haaah, what did I expect?

"Hayato-kun, Yumiko and the others already left. They thought you needed some time alone so..."

They left, huh? Figures. Is this really the first time I messed up in front of them? Might explain why no one seems to know what to do, well except for you of course. Another price to pay for being fake huh? I walked closer to the door and leaned myself to it not allowing her to enter, but she could still hear me from here.

"Okay, thanks. You can go too, Yuigahama-san. I'm fine, I just need some time." I said, lying for another time hoping she would believe it, but who am I kidding? This is her we're are talking about.

"B-but, It's just that, I thought you needed someone..." Yup, there you go again... always the one to know what I need, and what I want. That's what I really like about you, you know?

"It's fine really, don't worry about me. See you tomorrow Yuigahama-san, thanks."

Pfft, of course you don't. How could you ever know? Though maybe it should be, how could I ever tell you?

"... Are you sure?"

I can just say no. Say no and tell her everything, this is my chance. I can tell her that I feel miserable for losing the game, that I hate yourself for missing the shot, that I feel bitter at my teammates leaving me, and maybe... tell her that I like her... I can't.

"Yes.."

Dammit...

"O-oh, 'kay..."

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit...

"Bye..."

Please, I don't wanna be alone right now, I don't wanna hear your footsteps fading, I don't want you to go. It was a lie, please I know you saw through it, just like every time. I'm sorry for lying.

Seconds passed by and your footsteps were now muted. You're gone... I can't take it anymore, I don't want to lie to you. I'm just afraid... that because I lied so much, you wouldn't believe the truth, and more importantly, you won't like it much less accept it. Dammit I'm such a coward.

"I like you a lot Yuigahama-san..." There I said it, it wasn't so hard, and hey! Maybe she would magically hear me like in an anime? Ha! That would be rich, well its not like I have anything to lose, maybe I'll feel better if I let this out of my chest.

"The way you see through my lies, the way you look at me with concern, You're the only one that makes me feel special, you know that? That's kinda childish, but it's true though, I hope you'll at least believe that. I know I lie every time, and that the nice guy you see every day is fake, but I still want to show you the true me, the real Hayama Hayato."

I smiled bitterly, Why can't I just say this to her? Right, I remembered something.

"Who am I kidding? You probably wont like a guy like me anyway whether I'm true or not... I can't be Hikigaya-kun." _Ah, yes. My greatest rival_. "You know, to tell you the truth. I really hate that guy, you always have your eyes on him, you always look at him the way I want you to look at me. Every time I see you give him something you've made, I always get jealous, I always wanted to try your cookies, your lunches, I bet they'll taste great... I want to make you happy, I want to make you smile, even more than Hikigaya-kun does... Yui."

I'm a coward, A lying fake coward that cant even confess to the girl he liked since his first year in high school. I don't deserve someone like you, Yuigahama, and I'll never do...

Haah. This is a bust, I'll just go ho-

"W-well, I'll be happy if you open the door." Huh?

Wait...

"Hayato-kun... please, open up."

No way.

"I just bought a sports drink for you, and I borrowed a cold pack from the infirmary, I saw you kinda twisted your ankle sooo, maybe you needed it?"

Really? Is this seriously happening? My ankle? You really are amazing Yuigahama, you even noticed that. Hikigaya-kun's an ass for not dating you right now, in fact, every guy is an ass for not falling for you.

"You're amazing you know that, Yuigahama-san?" I feel like laughing right now. This so cheezy.

"Eh!? This is nothing! Ah-h-ha-haha..." _God, that sounded cute. I want to see her face right now, is she blushing, did I make her blush?_ "Actually, I think you're the amazing one Hayato-kun, playing on even though you're injured, hiding it from your teammates so they wont lose their captain, that was like, really cool you know?" _Wait really? dammit, now I'm blushing!_

"R-really? You think I'm cool?" Out of all the questions I could have asked...

"Y-yeah..."

.

"How much did you hear?"

"...When you said you can't be Hikki... Dummy."

So that part huh? Damn, now I look like an asshole for that. But, I am an asshole... well, I'll give myself some points for honesty.

"Can you open the door and say it again?" Again huh? This might be my only chance to say it to her. Better now than never. Thank you for giving me this chance, Yuigahama.

I stood up, took a deep breath and slowly twisted the doorknob, revealing the sweet flustered face of Yuigahama behind the door, what's with that look? You trying to make me fall harder for you? Please, let the words come out right.

"I like you a lot, Yuigahama." _That's one._

"You always see through my act, you always know what to do to make me genuinely happy, and I'm sorry for making it seem like I take your actions for granted, but the truth is that everything you do for me always made me feel very special" _even though you're like that to everyone your friends with, now that I think about it._

"...Yuigahama, I know I lie a lot, and the nice guy you see everyday till now is fake, but please believe me, even just this once... I've liked you for a very long time now, Yuigahama. Would you go out with me?"

I did it, finally, two and a half years of hiding came to this huh?. Well I guess, this is it? Prepare to be rejected Hayama Hayato. You did what you can do, at least you confessed. I can cross that out of my 'things to do before graduating high school' list.

"Y-you know, I can't do that..." Yep. Figured as much, there goes my heart. And, please Yuigahama, don't look down. I can take it, I knew this was coming.

"If we're going to go out I have to believe you always... I mean! not always but you know~ A-a-and it's not like that we would go out anyway, h-haha! Ah! No! I'm not rejecting you by the way! It just that! I think... maybe... we should... get to really know each other first."

I was staring at her, trying to process what she said. Well, more like trying to recover from the mini heart attack I might be having. Does that mean... Did she really say that? Why does she look even more beautiful right now?

"W-what about Hikigaya-kun?" I blurted out, better ask the big one right away. Sorry Yuigahama, I'm getting too excited.

"Well, I kinda gave up on Hikki, since you know, he started dating her" She said calmly, proving to me that she really did move on from Hikigaya. It did make sense for her to do that, the two of them looked inseparable, even Yukino-chan was obviously doing her best to move on as well.

"Y-yeah, that's right. Sorry..." Damn I'm pathetic, underestimating her. I really don't deserve you.

"It's fine, I cant really blame you for that. So about us?" Huh?

"Us?"

"Yeah, dummy, What about us?"

Oh, right. "I didn't think you'd accept my confession 'cause... I'm me. I'm sorry."

"Why? what's wrong with you, Hayato-kun?" Are you seriously asking me that?

"I'm fake..."

"Didn't you say you'll be real for me?"

"I Y-yeah, but you won't like the real me" I'm an idiot for saying cliched stuff like that, who would even like someone as selfish as me? God, I sound like an angsty teenager.

"Well isn't that for me to decide, dummy?"

"B-but-"

"No buts Mister! You confessed to Miss Selfish right here. Now you face the con-cons-sciences?"

This is... Haha, you really are an amazing person Yui, you know that? hmmm, if you don't then I guess I'll just have to treat you like one. I'm gonna make you happy just as much as you make me Yuigahama, even if I don't know how, right now.

"Ah, pfft. I think you meant to say consequence, Yuigahama."

"Hmph, you know what I meant, dummy"

"So I'm the dummy here?"

"Wha-? you're saying I'm dumb, Haya-baka?"

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that! Please don't break up with me!"

"Hoah! Calm down Hayato-kun, and we're not even together yet, how can I break up with you?!"

"A-ah, is that how it is? Sorry, this is a first for me."

"Really!? You mean..."

"Y-yeah, first time to fall in love... and confess"

"Love? You mean it?"

"Yes. I really do."

Even though I'm like this, you still gave me a chance... I won't let you down. I promise...

* * *

So yeah this happened, sorry for any inconsistencies and very out of character actions and moments, I haven't written fanfiction for a very long time and admittedly I not very good at it.

I **just couldn't shake the possibility of this being actually canon ever since I read it in gnt00q's story. Hayama's Y was something I never really cared about but ASSUMING from his inner conflicts, Yuigahama being Y makes some sort of sense judging from her personality but that might mean it would be a matter of outer actions rather than inner. Plus it would earn Mr author some Plot twist points, but I don't think Watari-sensei's like that.**

 **With that out of the way,** I am planning to write another Oregairu fic. Now about this two, I hinted it though in here, kinda like an easter egg.

 **Anyway, Bye, Thank you for reading. Any type of response is welcome. Just not, blatant cyber-bullying, but this is the internet so yeah, cant really avoid any of that.**


End file.
